


Midnight's Calling

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago an eighteen year old Alpha Dean Winchester met his One True Mate the beautiful, shy, three year old Omega Sam Wesson during a diplomatic meeting between to neighboring packs who had been friendly for years.. Dean declaring Sam as his True Mate was a joyus day indeed because Dean is the son of Pack Alpha John Winchester and Sam is the son of the pack Alpha Jeffery Morgan-Wesson, meaning that the packs will finally be joined when Sam becomes old enough to mate.. But tragedy strikes and tne Wesson pack is attacked by a brutal pack of renegade Alpha Males who attack peaceful packs just for the soul purpose of upsetting the delicate higherarcy of the peaceful, civilized pack in attempt to enslave the lower ranking pack members after murdering the Pack Alphas.. And when the renegade Alphas attack the Wesson Pack it threatens to destroy, not just one Pack.. But many...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight and scenting

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS my first ever posting on AO3 (But I accidentally deleted it... oops... and now I'm reposting it... This time with artwork. YAY!... unless the artwork doesn't show up.. Then boo...) and my very first ever Alpha/Beta/Omega story.. All art work is manips that I've done on other pieces of art.. If you recognize any of it, I found it on Google Images and was able to download the image for free. Not making a profit off of any of it. 
> 
> I don't own anything but the story idea and the ability to use the 'Cut' and 'Paste' functions on my 'Paint' program on my computer which is how I did the manip'd art... 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the story.. BUT.. No flames PLEASE..
> 
> PLEASE keep all Reviews civil and constructive.. Thank you.

 

 

Dean meets his True Mate for the first time...

~0~

The Winchester Pack was one of the most prominent packs in the whole country and that was impressive considering how closely their pack territory was to the badlands..

The Winchester Pack's Alpha, John Winchester's great great great great-grandfather had helped found and build the cities of Dallas and Fort Worth two of the largest cities in the state.. And the pack had a very friendly relationship with the two neighboring packs, the Reynolds-Tam Pack and the Morgan-Wesson Pack..

Every year Winchester Pack Alpha, John would venture to the neutral territory of Houston to meet with the Reynolds-Tam and Wesson pack Alphas so he could discuss new trade proposals for the upcoming year.

This year was special, because John's eldest Alpha son and the next Pack Alpha, Dean, had just turned eighteen and was now at the age where it was time for him to learn about how to negotiate successful and diplomatic trade deals with their neighbors, because their healthy, open trade of produce, livestock and craftwares was what helped to keep their pack strong.

~0~

  
John shook hands with Malcom, River and Jeffery then proudly introduced Dean.

"You sure have gone and gotten big." Malcom stated in a friendly southern drawl.

"And you grew up to be so handsome."River added with a radient smile.

Jeffery grinned and said "I haven't seen you since you were my pup Sammy's age."

"How is young Samuel doing?"

"He still misses his mom. But he's finally beginning to understand why she can't be with him."

River clutched at her heart and tightened her grip on Malcolm's hand as she whispered "Poor baby."

Jeffery nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye. "He's not the only one who misses her." He replied, then he looked around at the other Pack Alphas and said "I hope you all don't mind that I brought him along." he cleared his throat "Ever since Samantha passed away, I've wanted to make sure I'm close by in case he needs me."

"Of course we don't mind." River said, boldly answering for everyone as she rubbed her blossoming belly that was filled with Malcolm's healthy and active pups. "He's a baby and he needs his father close by, especially since the poor dear just lost his mother, and I for one don't hold to the old traditions, we treat Omegas just like we would any other member of the pack, so his Omega status makes no difference to me."

"We also treat Omegas as equals in our pack." John assured his long time friend. He could understand how being Pack Alpha and having only one child that was not just an Omega, but a rare,  MALE Omega could make Jeffery nervous in the presence of so many unrelated Alphas who might hold to the barbaric, old traditions of Alphas abusing Omegas simply to make themselves feel more superior.

"I for one think that mistreating any Pack Member should be considered a severely punishable crime.." John assured his long time friend.

"Yeah, you're amongst friends. The boy'll be safe, Jeffery. No need to worry. We won't let nothin happen to your pup." Malcolm added.

"Thank you all so much. I was worried I'd have to keep him locked inside the hotel rooom with all the Alphas that would be at the delegations this year."

"We're more than our instincts." River stated "And besides it's a lie that we Alphas have the instinct to hurt Omegas. Our true instincts are to actually be more protective of them.. It was a whole bunch of frustrated and sex crazed Alphas that started oppressing Omega rights in the first place."

Malcolm gave a hearty chuckle "That's my little Albatross. Fighting for the rights of all of Were kind, no matter they be Alpha, Beta or Omega."

"Well, my brother Simon and one of our best friends 'Wash' are both Male Omegas like young Samuel and I would gladly tear the hearts out of anyone who so much as tried to hurt them."

"Believe her, boys. Pregnant or not, she could and would do it too." Malcolm boasted.

Jeffery gave River a warm smile. "Thank you River. It helps me feel better to know you'd fight for Weres like my son."

"I would fight for young Sam as well. No one had better dare to ever try to hurt a baby in my presence."

"That's what makes my gal, half of a winning duo." Malcolm said with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, don't let him fool you. He'd be worse to deal with then me should he witness someone abusing a pup or an Omega."

"Well, six younger, Omega sisters and a firm handed Beta mother, did help me develop a nicely engrained respect for all Weres, no matter their status." Malcolm replied.

"So. It's settled then. We all agree that your pup will be safe amongst us."

"I knew I was friends with all of you for reasons more than just bales of hay and horses." Jeffery replied with a chuckle that all of the other Alphas returned.

"I'll go get my boy so I can keep the both of us calm for the rest of the evening, then."

The Wesson Pack Alpha, took his leave and Dean turned to his father, leaned in and whispered "Why is his kid being an Omega such a big deal? Adam's an Omega and we treat him no differently."

"The difference is that Adam is my cousin's son, he's not the only child of a Pack Alpha. And trust me, that makes a world of difference, especially since anyone who might hurt the boy simply because he's an Omega would also be threatening the health of two entire packs."

"How so?" Dean inquired.

"As the son of two Pack Alphas, young Sam is entitled as Pack Beta, the second he reaches breeding age. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, his first Alpha offspring will become the Alpha of not just one pack, but two combined, like you."

"Which means, if someone hurt Sam and ruined his chances at being mated. It would be to the detriment of two packs. Which means someone could try to target the boy specifically, just to bring about the destruction of both packs."

"Man. No wonder Jeffery's so protective... But wait.. Which Pack Alpha will be the kid's mate? Cause if he goes to an Alpha who would abuse him, wouldn't that also weaken both packs?"

John smiled proudly at his son "Now, I know for certain that you'll be an excellent Pack Alpha when the time comes."

"Thanks dad. Sorry that I didn't catch on sooner."

"You're still young. You'll learn in time that not all Packs value all of their members as equals like we do and it's going to be up to you to set a good example. Hopefully within the next couple of years the mistreatment of Omegas will not only be discouraged, but made punishable by imprisonment or death depending on the severity of the crime. Because banisment does nothing but help add to the force of renegades gathering in the badlands."

"I hope that comes to pass as well, father, for the sake of the strength of our pack and the packs of our friends."

"Now, that's something to drink to." Malcolm stated as he suddenly appeared behind the two Winchesters with a bottle of champaign. "What? You're in a room full of Weres. It's not like all of us were trying to eavesdrop or anything."

John gave Malcolm a grin as Malcolm said "Seriously though. Your boy's gonna be one heck of a Pack Alpha."

Dean took the praise modestly as he thanked Malcolm, then John explained how no one would know which Pack Alpha the young Samuel would be mated to until the boy became old enough to scent his mate.

"Well, what if he scents his mate and it turns out to not be a Pack Alpha, or not even an Alpha at all? What if his mate's some random Beta that's not even closely related enough to a Pack Alpha to become the next Wesson Pack Alpha?"

"Then Jeffery's second in command takes over pack leadership until Samuel gives birth to an Alpha. Then that Alpha is guaranteed to become Pack Alpha, simply because he or she is the next Alpha in their grandfather's line."

"And if Sammy never gives birth to an Alpha, what then?"

"Then hopefully one of his Omega or Beta children will give birth to an Alpha.. See, son, it's important for each pack to have an Alpha that carries the heritage of that pack's original Alpha or else the pack will steadily lose their ability to shift between their wolf and human forms. It's an ancient magic that no one truly understands, but without it we wouldn't be what we are or who we are. So no matter how far down the bloodline as long as one of young Samuel's descendants gives birth to an Alpha, then that Alpha, will be the next Wesson Pack Alpha. I just hope that if it does come to that, then the next Pack Alpha down the line won't be born so far down the line that they've lost the ability to shift.. Because it could take generations for the ability to shift back into the pack and despite getting stuck in either wolf or human form.. A Were will still always be a Were and they'll still always have certain traits that instincts won't allow them to supress or deny and it could make it hard for the pack to survive for too long without a proper Pack Alpha to help them hold true to both of their forms."

"That's why balance is important, kid. If one domino gets tipped over, it won't be long till the chain reaction leads to knocking the rest of us on our asses." Malcolm stated as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder and nudged him around so that he could see that Jeffery was returning, so it would be smart to drop the already touchy subject of his kid. That was the one bad thing about Weres.. Get a few members of different packs together and there was sure to be conversations that came close to being gossip.

It really wasn't anyone's business to be discussing the possible statuses of the Wesson Pack Alpha's young Omega son's future mate.

Dean mentally chastised himself for being so nosey..

Speaking of noses...

What was that wonderful smell?

The air conditioner kicked on and blew the scent right into his nostrils..

"Does anyone else smell that?" Dean asked as he walked towards the air conditioner vent, sniffing as he did so. "It smells like.. It smells like the beach after a Summer rain and a forest.. How weird.. It also smells like a forest as the leaves begin to fall in the Autumn."

Jeffery looked over at John and they shared a knowing look.. They'd been friends for so long that they'd always hoped their kids would someday be mates, but then Samantha had, had problems conceiving and they'd thought those hopes of their youth had been dashed. But now, the best thing ever was happening. Dean had caught the scent of his True Mate and that mate was Jeffery's young Omega son, Samuel..

"Sammy. Buddy." Jeffery knelt down in front of his son. "Sniff the air and tell me what you smell."

The three year old sniffed the air as asked and tilted his head to the side before answering "I smell desert rocks and mountain snow and.."

"Okay, buddy. That's good." Jeffery interupted as he and John shared another look confirming that their sons were both definitely each other's True Mates.

"Dad?.. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing's wrong. You've just scented your True Mate, son. This is a joyus day."

"But.. Who?" Dean asked in confusion "Everyone else in the room is already mated.."

"Not everyone sweety." River replied as she gestured towards Sam.

"But he's still just a baby.." Dean stammered.

Jeffery gave Dean a sympathetic look, then patted him on the shoulder as he said "He's still just a baby right now. But when his first heat hits you'll be hitting your optimal breeding age, plus you'll be at your strongest, meaning you'll be better able to protect him while he's pregnant with your pups... It's nature's way of helping to keep both of our packs strong."

"But.. What happens now?" Dean asked nervously making all of the older Weres have to fight not to laugh.

"Nothing happens until Sam's first heat, silly." River said with a mischievous smile "And that won't be for at least seven more years." Everyone could tell how hard she was trying not to laugh as Dean did the math in his head before a look of terror spread over his face and he sputtered "That means he'll still only be ten!"

"Dean, take it easy. Even if Sam does hit his first heat at ten, that doesn't mean anything has to happen right then either. It'll be up to both you AND Sam to decide when you want to start trying to conceive pups. Lots of couples, where one of the mates is still so young, wait a few years after they're married to actually do the deed and that's their business. There's not gonna be any immediate pressure for you to try for pups right away. Plus.. It's uncommon for Omegas to go into heat any younger than fourteen." John assured his son.

"Like that makes me feel any better." Dean muttered "I don't think I'll be able to marry a kid that's fifteen years yonger than me."

"Think about it this way, kiddo. When he's thirty you'll only be forty-five. The age difference won't seem so scary anymore." Malcolm stated as he nudged River and gave her a pointed look.

"And I'm sixteen years younger than Mal and we've been happily mated since I was thirteen. A True Mating is a True Mating.. It's always right, it's always a perfect fit, no matter what. You'll come to see that in time."

"Yeah.. Now that we know the two of you are True Mates we'll be making sure you both spend a lot of time together. It's not gonna be like you won't have time to get to know each other." Jeffery said with a huffed out laugh "What'd'ya think would happen? That you'd never see him again until your wedding day?"

"I don't know what I was thinking." Dean replied sheepishly "I just know that I'm still pretty dang scared."

Dean looked at the three year old Sam and tried to imagine him older and able to understand just what had happened when they scented each other. How would Sam feel when he was old enough to understand? Would he freak out too? How was what had just happened fair to the three year old Sam? How was it fair to either of them?..


	2. A shadow on the Moon doesn't keep the Moon from existing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still nervous about having a True Mate that's 15 years younger than him and he's really nervous because it suddenly feels like he doesn't know enough (could never know enough) about Male Omegas despite the fact that there's at least one Male Omega in his Pack...
> 
> He just wants to be a good Mate and a good Alpha so he does some freshening up on research of Omegas, especially Male Omegas... And he spends a little bit of time with Sam.. In time he comes to trust the bond he has with his One True Mate... but then tragedy strikes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took me so long to Update but my internet and computer are both acting up and so I had to write this Chapter with a very stubborn and uncooperative cell phone. And for whatever reason it keeps taking away where I spaced in the actual area where the story Update goes..  
> And it also keeps taking away the first letter of Jeffery's name..  
> Please forgive all Typod because typing on my phone isn't easy. I might have to take and write the rest of this on Fanfiction dot net because it will be easier for me to Update there than it is here...

The day Dean returned from Houston he hit the books to study up on all things having to do with Omegas, especially 'Male' Omegas as now he was terrified by how he suddenly felt like he didn't know anything about 'Male' Omegas.

Contrary to popular misconceptions Male Omegas actually DID have knots just like Alphas and they could father a child as well as give birth to a child... That's what made the very, VERY RARE, Male Omegas so special, because they were hardly ever infertile and they could mate with almost anyone and still produce offspring... But at the same time, being a Male Omega came with a stigma, as some people with, out dated or oppressive ways of thinking, considered Male Omegas to be abominations or sluts who would just give their holes and their cocks up to just anyone who wanted it, thus spreading their 'seeds of damnation' in more ways than one, as they could be pregnant with a littler while putting their own litters into the countless bellies of either other Omegas or a wide array of female Alphas or Betas.

All over the world, Male Omegas were either killed at birth, turned into sex slaves or put in (illegal) 'kennels' or 'farms' where their infinitely endless supplies of ovaries and sperm were harvested and 'milked' from them, over and over again either to help couples with infertility issues, that wouldn't ask too many questions about where the (illegal) 'donor' ovaries or sperm came from, or for genetic experimentations. Or they were given hormones that simulated pregnancy to force them to lactate to where their breastmilk could be sucked straight from their teets and into jugs by machines for ‘consumer usage’ for Weres who had an infant but could not breastfeed them as formula meant for Human infants would not suffice for an infant Were and science had yet found a way to make a formula that would… And honestly, Female Omegas weren’t treated much better, but they still did have it slightly better than Male Omegas as even in those mostly foreign Packs full of narrow or out dated thinkers Female Omegas at least had a chance at possibly finding some form of happiness where in those same Packs a Male Omega would have none, especially if he was born into a Pack that would kill him the second he tested Positive as an Omega.

America was the only place where only a small handful of Packs had progressed into an era where ALL Omegas were starting to be treated as the wondrous treasures that they were and were finally being shown the extreme reverence that they truly deserved. And because of their progressive way of thinking, those progressively minded American Packs had grown not only larger but stronger as well.

But just because a good number of American Packs had progressive ways of thinking, that didn’t mean that an Omega, especially a Male Omega wouldn’t meet with prejudice or being socially stigmatized even from or by members of those ‘progressively minded’ Packs, just because of their genders and the fact that there was so many misconceptions about an Omega’s Heats.

In other words, there would probably never be a time, even after he was ‘officially’ mated that Sam wouldn’t be in some kind of danger from either someone who might want to hurt him, just because he was a Male Omega or someone who thought that just because he was a Male Omega who had Heats and was capable of both bearing and siring offspring, that he’d be ‘asking for it’… Or just from the sheer prejudice or Stigma that came attached with being a Male Omega..

Dean made a decision right then and there… The first thing he was going to start doing when Jeffery brought Sam to visit, was teach Sam how to defend himself both verbally and physically against all of the potential assholes of the world.. He wanted to make sure that NO ONE picked on his Mate and walked away without a bloody nose and a few broken ribs to show for their own ignorance.

His father laughed at him and told him that he might be taking his duty to protect his Mate a bit too far at this stage, as Sam was still only three and had the Pack Alphas of at least three Packs who would line up to kick the asses of anyone who so much as thought about hurting him..

“Okay.. I won’t teach him to break noses and ribs just yet” Dean had huffed “But I am still going to teach him to kick below the belt for just in case anyone wants to be stupid enough to try to hurt him.”..

His father only gave a chuckle as he shook his head in exasperated amusement.

~0~

THREE DAYS LATER….

Dean sat tensely on the sofa as he watched the three year old Sam “Your Mate.”.. An inner voice reminded him… play with a few of his old Hotwheels Cars in his living room floor while both of their dads stood in the kitchen making small talk.

“You know?..” His father’s voice startled him out of his revelry “He’s not gonna bite, you could get in the floor and I don’t know… Actually try to spend some time with him?..”

But Dean was paralyzed “He’s… He’s…” Dean whispered fearfully “I don’t know anything about kids…”

Jeffery’s voice rang with laughter as he chimed in teasingly “Come on, John.. Don’t pick on the poor boy. Remember that one kid who was like twelve years younger than you but had like the world’s biggest crush on you?... You were terrified just to breathe the same air as that kid…”

Dean’s father blushed, bright red and grumbled something unintelligible in response making Jeffery give a hearty chuckle. Then Jeffery turned his amusement filled eyes towards Dean and said “Don’t worry about it… You have plenty of time to let yourself actually feel your bond with Sam… Let it happen naturally… The feelings will come in their own time and everything will work out in the end…. Trust me..”

Jeffery and Sam stayed the night that night, allowing Dean to get used to being around Sam, little by little… Okay… So, Sam was three… But turned out he was actually a pretty good kid that Dean found easy to be around once he started to let himself relax around the kid.

By the end of the next day, Dean was giving Sam piggy back rides and having ‘tickle fights’ with him like an overgrown two year old and showing Sam his collection of baseball cards and comic books like Sam was and always had been his best friend in the entire world. And not once had he thought about the whole ‘being Mates’ thing let alone started stressing about it… Sam was a good kid, a good friend who was smart and funny and inquisitive and easy to be around, and he definitely wasn’t bratty like some kids his age could be, even if he was still just three.. When The Morgan-Wesson Pack Alpha, Jeffery finally took Sam and headed back to his Packlands, Dean found himself wanting it to be ‘Next Week’ already just so he could spend more time with Sam…

A MONTH LATER…

Dean had been happily spending every weekend getting to know the young Samuel and was finally able to actually FEEL the ‘connection’ or ‘bond’ that everyone had told him about… 

And to his utter relief it didn’t make him some sort of perverted, sex hungry beast.. In fact nothing about him changed except how he suddenly one day realized he would sacrifice his own life to save Sam’s in a heartbeat and just how deep and profound and true that feeling was, meant that he loved Sam enough to give his own life for him… And then it dawned on him… That he loved Sam… Would always love him until his dying breath… That he LOVED Sam and there was nothing wrong, sick or perverted about it because he knew for a fact that there was nothing lustful or sexual about his love for Sam and that he wouldn’t allow himself to have THOSE KINDS of feelings until Sam hit at least twenty-five years of age so Sam could have a chance at going to College and having a career before becoming ‘officially’ Mated and taking on the huge responsibilities of being the Mate of a future Pack Alpha… 

On this particular weekend, Dean took Sam fishing and laughed and laughed out how the three year old freaked out when the fish he had managed to reel in started wiggling and made the toddler yelp in surprise and stumble backwards and fall butt first into the shallow water, but the three year old Sam had gotten Dean back by pouring a small bucket of the water from the melted ice in the ice chest over Dean’s head..

Dean had to hand it to the kid… Sam was really smart for a three year old…

After Fishing, Dean took Sam for a ride on the front of his motorcycle and the young Omega had a blast.

Dean ended the day by buying Sam an ice cream and the two of them laid on a blanket in the grass sharing their two different flavored ice creams until it was time for Jeffery to take Sam home.

When Jeffery and Sam missed their visit that next week, Dean felt a sick feeling curdle low in the pit of his stomach… And as he watched his dad walking up the path to the house when his dad was supposed to be at the office tending to Pack business, the sick feeling in Dean’s stomach had viciously clawed its way higher..

And then his father had called out to him and when Dean was at the bottom of the stairs he looked up and saw his dad’s red rimmed eyes and his wolf growled with rage and his skin burned as his wolf tore free… And then he was running until he was high up in the densely wooded hills, feeling the ground rush under his paws as he sped through the trees and he stopped just short of flinging himself right off of the edge of a cliff and there a mournful wailing howl ripped from the chest of his wolf. 

The Morgan-Wesson Pack Alpha was dead, and his young Omega son Sam, Dean’s One true Mate, the boy whose life Dean had sworn to protect even at the expense of his own, was missing and presumed dead…

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put this up on fanfiction dot net now underthe penname 3DBABE1999 because AO3 isn't cooperating even on my phone...

**Author's Note:**

> ART is here http://3dbabe1999.tumblr.com/image/84569938731


End file.
